


prophecy of gods

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing '18 [21]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: His last testament to the one he calls King is faith that his death here is worth something.





	prophecy of gods

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: A spark of electricity then, nothing.

 

Heimdall doesn’t need to believe it for it to take place.

Cause and effect is something he has observed all his life in every Realm. A prophecy is not contingent on the belief of anyone.

Ragnarok will come and Asgard will be lost.

 

He wants to obey his rightful King. He wants a forest planted. Seeds pushed into the sun warmed soil, the brush of dirt over top it. He wants to ensure the survival of good innocent people.

It feels like a lot to ask.

When Thor seeks him out, on a planet too far out of reach, he guides him home from Sakaar. He shares what he knows, dark magic in his lifeblood flowing this one last time, and what he knows without a doubt is this: Thor’s lost a great deal but there is still more for him to lose.

 

There is limit to power no matter how great.

He has seen it with Odin, with Hela and Loki. Faced with Thanos, he sees the exact same thing. The _Statesman_ around him is in ruins, his people dead and their blood runs the deck wet. A spark of electricity, then nothing. He looks to his captured King and sees a world with a chance of surviving this.

 

 

His last testament to the one he calls King is faith that his death here is worth something.

Even without him as a witness, there is one more prophecy to come.

 


End file.
